1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof drainage systems and more particularly to a trap device used to trap debris in such drainage systems to prevent debris from clogging gutters and downspouts, for example, which typically are connected to an auxiliary drain line and/or sewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are prior art devices for preventing accumulation of debris in the gutter of a roof drainage system. These devices function to obstruct the entry of debris and permit the flow of drain water.
Some of the systems disclose the use of a removable basket disposed in a section of the associated downspout. During the removal of the basket, some of the collected debris may drop to the associated drain pipes and thereby tends to reduce the overall effectiveness of the system.